yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/53
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 53-وَقُل لِّعِبَادِي يَقُولُواْ الَّتِي هِيَ أَحْسَنُ إِنَّ الشَّيْطَانَ يَنزَغُ بَيْنَهُمْ إِنَّ الشَّيْطَانَ كَانَ لِلإِنْسَانِ عَدُوًّا مُّبِينًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 53-Ve kul li ibâdî yekûlûlletî hiye ahsen(ahsenu), inneş şeytâne yenzegu beynehum, inneş şeytâne kâne lil insâni aduvven mubînâ(mubînen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve kul : ve de * 2. li ibâdî : kullarıma * 3. yekûlû : söylesinler * 4. elletî : ki onu * 5. hiye : o * 6. ahsenu : en güzel, en ahsen * 7. inne eş şeytâne : muhakkak şeytan * 8. yenzegu : arasını bozar, fesat çıkarır * 9. beyne-hum : onların araları, aralarında * 10. inne eş şeytâne : muhakkak şeytan * 11. kâne : oldu * 12. li el insâni : insan için, insana * 13. aduvven : düşman * 14. mubînen : apaçık, açıkça, beyan olunan, açıklanan Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 53-Kullarıma söyle: Sözün en güzelini söylesinler. Şüphe yok ki Şeytan, aralarına fesat sokar. Şüphe yok ki Şeytan, insana apaçık bir düşmandır. Ali Bulaç Meali * 53-Kullarıma, sözün en güzel olanını söylemelerini söyle. Çünkü şeytan aralarını açıp bozmaktadır. Şüphesiz şeytan insanın açıkça bir düşmanıdır. Ahmet Varol Meali * 53-Kullarıma söyle: "En güzel olanı söylesinler. Şüphesiz şeytan aralarını bozar. Çünkü şeytan insan için apaçık bir düşmandır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 53-İnanan kullarıma söyle, en güzel şekilde konuşsunlar. Doğrusu şeytan aralarını bozmak ister. Şeytan şüphesiz insanın apaçık düşmanıdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 53-Kullarıma söyle: (İnsanlara karşı) en güzel sözü söylesinler. Çünkü şeytan aralarını bozar. Çünkü şeytan insanın apaçık bir düşmanıdır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 53-Kullarıma söyle, sözün en güzelini söylesinler. Sonra şeytan aralarını bozar. Çünkü şeytan, insanın apaçık düşmanıdır. Edip Yüksel Meali * 53-Kullarıma söyle: En güzel biçimde konuşup tartışsınlar. Çünkü şeytan aralarına girer. Şeytan, insanın apaçık düşmanıdır Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 53-Kullarıma de ki: «En güzel olan sözü söylesinler; çünkü şeytan aralarını gıcıklar; zira şeytan insana açık bir düşmandır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 53-Kullarıma söyle ki: en güzel olan kelimeyi söylesinler çünkü Şeytan aralarını gıcıklar, çünkü Şeytan insana açık bir düşman bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 53-Ve kullarıma de ki, en güzel olanı söylesinler. Şüphe yok ki, şeytan aralarını ifsada çalışır. Muhakkak ki şeytan, insan için pek açık bir düşmandır. Muhammed Esed * 53-Yine de sen kullarıma söyle, (inançlarını paylaşmayan kimselerle) en güzel bir biçimde konuşsunlar; çünkü, Şeytan insanların aralarını açmak için her zaman fırsat kollamaktadır. Şeytan gerçekten de insanın açık düşmanıdır! Suat Yıldırım * 53-Söyle o kullarıma: "Hep en güzel sözleri söylesinler, çünkü şeytan aralarını bozmaya çalışır. Gerçekten şeytan insanın açık düşmanıdır." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 53-Kullarıma söyle: En güzel sözü söylesinler (puta tapanlara sert davranmasınlar). Çünkü şeytân aralarına girer (onları tartışmaya ve kavgaya dürtükler). Doğrusu şeytân, insanın apaçık düşmanıdır. Şaban Piriş Meali * 53-Kullarıma, en güzel şekilde konuşmalarını söyle! Sonra şeytan aralarını bozar. Çünkü şeytan, insanın amansız, apaçık bir düşmanıdır. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 53-Kullarıma şunu da söyle ki, sözün en güzelini söylesinler. Yoksa Şeytan aralarına fesat sokar. Çünkü Şeytan insana apaçık bir düşmandır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 53-Kullarıma de ki: En güzel olan neyse onu söylesinler. Çünkü şeytan, aralarına yamukluk sokar. Şeytan, insan için apaçık bir düşmandır Yusuf Ali (English) * 53- Say to My servants that they should (only) say those things that are best:(2238) for Satan doth sow dissensions among them: For Satan is to man an avowed enemy. M. Pickthall (English) * 53- Tell My bondmen to speak that which is kindlier. Lo! the devil soweth discord among them. Lo! the devil is for man an open foe. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 53- Mümin kullarıma söyle de (kâfirlere) en güzel olan sözü söylesinler. Çünkü şeytan aralarına fesat sokar. Şüphesiz şeytan, insan için apaçık bir düşmandır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *52- Sizi çağıracağı gün, O'na övgüyle icabet edecek (dünyada) pek az bir süre kaldığınızı sanacaksınız.(56) 53- Kullarıma, sözün en güzel olanını söylemelerini, söyle. Çünkü şeytan aralarını açıp bozmaktadır. Şüphesiz şeytan insanın açıkça bir düşmanıdır.(59) 54- Sizi en iyi Rabbiniz bilir; dilerse size merhamet eder, dilerse sizi azablandırır.(60) Biz seni onların üzerine bir vekil olarak göndermedik.(61) 55- Rabbin, göklerde ve yerde olan herkesi en iyi bilir. Andolsun, biz peygamberlerin bir kısmını bir kısmına üstün kıldık(62) ve Davud'a da Zebur verdik.(63) 56- De ki: "O'nun dışında (ilah olarak) öne sürdüklerinizi çağırın, onlar sizden ne zararı uzaklaştırabilirler, ne de (onu yararınıza) dönüştürebilirler.(64) AÇIKLAMA 56. Yani, "Siz ölümle kıyamet gününde tekrar dirilişiniz arasında sadece bir kaç saat yaşadığınızı sanacaksınız, çünkü kısa bir uykudan sonra aynı günün sesiyle uyarıldığınızı düşüneceksiniz." "O'na hamdederek çağrısına uyarsınız." cümlesi büyük bir gerçeğe işaret etmektedir: Tekrar dirilirken kafir de mümin de Allah'a hamdedecektir. Mümin böyle yapacaktır, çünkü o dünyada iken de aynı inancı kabul etmiş veya yaşamıştır. Kafire gelince böyle deme cesaretini bulacaktır, çünkü onda küfrü nedeniyle bastırmakta olduğu bu inanma fırsatı vardır. Yeni hayatta tüm bu kasti baskılar sona erecek ve kafirler elinde olmaksızın Allah'a hamdedecektir. 57. "İnananlar" 58. Müminlere, kafirlerle ve diğer İslâm düşmanlarıyla tartıştıklarında bile güzel sözler söylemeleri emredilmektedir. Onlara ne sert söz söylemeli ne de abartılmış ifadeler kullanılmalıdır. Konuşmalarında soğukkanlı olmalı ve karşı tarafın kışkırtıcı davranışlarına rağmen sadece doğru olanı söylemelidirler. 59. Müminler şeytanın kışkırtmalarına karşı da uyarılmaktadırlar. "Düşmanlarınıza cevap verirken sinirlendiğinizi hissederseniz, hemen bu kışkırtmayı sizin tartışmanıza zarar vermek isteyen şeytanın yaptığını anlamalısınız. Böylece o, insanlar arasında anlaşmazlığı yaymaya çalışır." 60. Bu ayet müminlerin, cennetin kendilerine has olduğu ve düşmanlarının cehenneme girecekleri şeklinde ifadeler kullanmalarını yasaklar. Bunlara karar verecek olan sadece Allah'tır, çünkü O tüm insanlar hakkında geçmiş, gelecek gizli aşikar her şeyden haberdardır. Bir kimsenin azap mı yoksa mükafaat mı göreceğine sadece O karar verir. Bununla birlikte şu tür insanların Allah'ın rahmetini hakettiği, şu tür insanlarınsa Allah'ın gazabını hakettiği söylenebilir. Fakat hiç kimsenin, belirli bir kimsenin Allah'ın rahmetini, başka birinin de Allah'ın gazabını hakettiğini söylemeye hakkı yoktur. 61. Bu, bir peygamberin kimin azap kimin rahmet göreceğine karar vermek üzere değil, sadece mesajı tebliğ etmek üzere gönderildiğini bildirmektedir. Fakat bu peygamber'in (s.a) böyle bir davranışta bulunduğu ve Allah'ın bu nedenle onu uyardığı anlamına gelmez. Gerçekte bu, müminleri uyarmayı amaçlar: Hz. Peygamber (s.a) insanların kaderlerine karar verme durumunda olmadığına göre, onlar da bir kimseyi cennetlik veya cehennemlik diye önceden belirlemeye kalkışmamalıdır. 62. Burada görünürde hitap Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) olmasına rağmen gerçek muhatap Mekkeli müşriklerdir. Bu hitap onların Peygamber'i (s.a) küçük görmelerini eleştirmektedir. Genelde aynı çağda yaşayanların, özelde de düşmanların, kendi toplumlarından çıkan bir insandaki üstünlük ve soyluluğu görmemeleri çok rastlanılan bir olaydır. Aynı durum Hz. Peygamber'de (s.a) olağanüstü veya küçük hiç bir özellik göremeyen çağdaşları için de geçerliydi. Onlara göre o, aralarından çıkan herhangi bir insandı. Diğer taraftan onlar, kendilerinden bir kaç yüzyıl önce yaşayan ünlü bazı kimselere çok saygı duyuyorlar ve onları yüceliğin mükemmele ulaştığı varlıklar olarak telakki ediyorlardı. Hz. Muhammed (s.a) peygamberliğini ilan ettiğinde ona karşı saçma sapan itirazlar öne sürmelerinin nedeni buydu. Şöyle diyorlardı: "Kendisinin Peygamber olduğunu iddia eden şu adama bakın. Oysa o herkesten büyük bir saygı gören eski peygamberlerle karşılaştırılamaz bile." Allah bu itiraza şöyle cevap verdi: "Biz yerdeki ve gökteki tüm yarattıklarımızdan haberdarız ve onların derecelerini biz biliriz, siz değil. Daha önceki peygamberlere nimet verdiğimiz ve bazısını bazısından üstün kıldığımız gibi, kime peygamberlik vereceğimizi biz biliriz." 63. Hz. Davud'un (a.s) burada özellikle anılmasının nedeni, peygamberliğin, insanın bu dünya ile hiç ilgisi olmaması anlamına gelmediğini göstermektedir. Bu, onların Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) bir insan olduğunu öne sürerek peygamberliğine yaptıkları itiraza bir cevap niteliğindedir. Burada şöyle denilmek istenmektedir: "Davud kendisini normal bir insandan daha çok dünya ile ilgilenmeye mecbur eden bir makamda, yani kral olmasına rağmen, Allah ona peygamberlik nimetini verdi, ona Kitap, yani Zebur'u verdi. Aynı şekilde Hz. Muhammed'e de (s.a) karısı, çocukları olduğu, herkes gibi bir hayat sürdüğü, ticaret ve alış verişle uğraştığı kısacası, hayati ihtiyaçlarını sağlamak zorunda olan her insanın yaptıklarını yaptığı halde peygamberlik nimeti verilebilirdi. Böyle bir açıklama zorunluydu, çünkü Mekkeli müşrikler, böyle bir insanın değil peygamber, saygı değer ve dindar bir insan bile olmayacağı görüşündedirler. Çünkü onlara göre zahit ve dindar bir adam dünyayla ilgili hiç bir iş yapmamalı, inzivaya çekilip Allah'ı zikretmelidir. Oysa Hz. Peygamber (s.a) yaşaması için gerekli olan şeyleri kazanmak için çalışmak zorundaydı. 64. Bu uyarı, tevhid ilkesini işlemekte ve şirki reddetmektedir. Buna göre, şirk sadece Allah'tan başkasına secde etmekten ibaret değildir. Allah'tan başkasına yalvarıp başkasından yardım dilemek de şirktir. Çünkü yalvarmak ve yardım dilemek de bir tür ibadettir. Bu nedenle Allah'tan başkasından yardım dileyen kimse de, puta tapan kimse kadar müşriktir. Bu ayet, Allah'tan başka, dualara cevap veren, sıkıntıları gideren, kötü durumları düzelten başka bir gücün olmadığını açıkça göstermektedir. O halde, eğer bir kimse Allah'tan başkasının bir güce sahip olduğunu söylerse şirk işlemiş olacaktır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *53. YİNE DE Sen kullarıma söyle, paylaşmayan kimselerle (60) en güzel bir biçimde konuşsunlar; çünkü, Şeytan insanların aralarını açmak için her zaman fırsat kollamaktadır. (61) Şeytan gerçekten de insanın açık düşmanıdır! 60 - Karş. 16-25 (ve ilgili 149. not) ve 29:46. 61 - Lafzen, "Şeytan onların arasını açar" yahut "onların arasına ayrılık sokar". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *53. Ve kullarıma de ki: En güzel olanı söylesinler. Şüphe yok ki, şeytan aralarını bozmaya çalışır. Muhakkak ki, şeytan, insan için pek açık bir düşmandır. 53. Bu mübarek âyetler, Resûl-i Ekrem'in vazifesini, inkarcılar ile yapılacak konuşmaların tartışmaların bir felâkete sebebiyet vermemesi için ne kadar yumuşak, hikmetli bir şekilde yapılmasını gösteriyor. Cenab-ı Hak'kın kulları hakkında dilediği gibi tasarruf larda bulunacağını bütün kâinatın durumunu en iyi bilen zat olduğunu bildiriyor. Peygamberlerinden bazılarını da bazıları üzerine üstün kılmış olduğunu beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (ve) Resulüm Ya Muhammedi. Aleyhisselâm Mümin (kullarıma de ki:) müşrikler ile, inkarcılarla tartışmada bulundukları zaman onlara karşı (en güzel olanı söylesinler) onlara karşı şiddet, sertlik göstermesinler: Nefret etmelerine sebep olacak tarzda konuşmada bulunmasınlar, onların hidayete, rahmete ulaşabilmeleri için duada bulunsunlar, onları en güzel bir üslup ile irşada çalışsınlar. (Şüphe yok ki, şeytan) onların (aralarını bozmaya çalışır) onların aralarında münakaşalar, mücadeleler meydana gelsin diye onlara kötü vesveselerde bulunur. (Muhakkak ki şeytan) öteden beri (insan için) düşmanlığı (pek açık bir düşmandır) artık onun o haince vesveselerine meydan vermemek için konuşmalarınızda ihtiyatlı hareketten ayrılmayınız. Nazikçe, hikmetlice sözler ruhlar üzerinde güzel tesir yapar, dürüstçe lakırdılar da insanları aydınlatır. Bu, içtimaî bir hayat için ne güzel bir düsturdur!.